Experienced, like fine wine
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This is NOT for kids.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **Experienced, like fine wine**

 **Jessie Prescott has always felt that she's a lesbian, but has never told anyone about it, too afraid that people might think she's weird.**

At this very moment, Jessie is on the couch in the Ross living room, reading a book, wearing a tight red t-shirt and dark skinny jeans.

She seem lost in thought.

"Jessica, may I talk to you a little?" says Christina Ross, making Jessie snap back to reality.

"Uh...yeah, sure, Mrs Ross." says Jessie.

Jessie puts down her book on the table.

"I don't like to dig into your private life, but I need to ask this, are you in a romantic relationship of any kind...?" says Christina.

"No. I'm all single." says Jessie.

"Okay. I understand." says Christina.

"Not to be rude, but why do you care if I have someone?" says Jessie.

"I just want you to be happy." says Christina.

"Thanks." says Jessie. "I am happy even though I have no boyfriend or girlfriend."

"So you're bisexual...?" says Christina.

"Yeah, I guess ya could place me in that category. I do like both men and women. Mostly women though." says Jessie.

"Ever kissed another girl...?" says Chrsitina.

"No, not really. Back in good ol' Texas when I was kinda 15 or something like that, I attempted to kiss a girl named Megan, but she got mad and almost punched me in the face." says Jessie.

"In no way or form does that sound nice." says Christina.

"True, but I'm badass. Few things will make me feel weak. In Texas there are guys who cry for mommy simply from hearing my name." says Jessie.

"Really not much of a surprise. Since the first time I saw you, I've sensed that you're a person who can look after herself a lot." says Christina.

"I'm glad ya think so, Mrs Ross." says Jessie. "My dad is probably who I get my strength from. He's an officer in the Marin Corps. Ya could say that I'm a true Daddy's Girl."

"Are you closer to your father than you are to your mother?" says Christina.

"Yes. My dad and I have always gotten along really well." says Jessie. "He's taught me a lot, from how to use an AK-47 to flying a helicopter and a bunch of other things as well. Honestly I never knew my mom very much. She died when I was a 6 years old lil' girl."

"Sorry. I had no idea that your mother was..." says Christina.

"It's fine. You didn't know." says Jessie.

"Yeah, but it must have been hard to grow up as a girl without a female role model." says Christina.

"Sort of, though my dad has always been there for me, keepin' me safe and all of that." says Jessie.

"Good." says Christina.

"It is. I'm always absolutely glad that my father's taken care of me after my mother's death." says Jessie.

"That's nice." says Christina.

"Uh...yeah, it is." says Jessie, who now is getting a bit distracted by the erotic scent of Christina's sexy perfume.

"Are you okay?" says Christina when she notice Jessie being distracted.

"Sure! Me is all fine." says Jessie, who blush when she look at Christina.

"You don't look fine. Maybe it's the flu..." says Christina, clearly caring about Jessie.

"It's not the flu. I'm just a bit..." says Jessie.

"You're what exactly?" says Christina.

"Turned on." says Jessie.

"Because of me...?" says Christina as she gasp in surprise.

"Yes...sorry." says Jessie.

"No, don't be sorry. I want you as well. Sure, my husband my look good, but he's not smart. Jessica, can I call you Jessica? Please, kiss me." says Christina.

"Are ya serious?" says Jessie.

"Very." says Christina.

"Sweet." says Jessie as she gives Christina a romantic kiss.

"You've got nice kissing-skills, Jessie. I like that." says Christina.

"Thanks, Mrs Ross." says Jessie with a cute smile.

"During the circumstances, don't you think it would be appropriate to refer to me as Christina right now?" says Christin in a sexy tone.

"Alright...Christina." says Jessie.

"Jessica, as you know, Emma and Luke will be home soon so we have to stop here and continue later." says Christina.

"Okay." says Jessica.

6 hours later.

"Jessica, now we can continue what we started." says Christina as she enter Jessie's room.

Christina wear a sexy tight black leather dress that she's designed herself.

She gasp in positive surprise when she sees Jessie wearing an identical dress.

"Yeah, me bought this from your new summer-line." says Jessie.

"I think it suits you a lot. Makes you look so damn erotic." says Christina.

"Thanks." says Jessie, all seductive and sexual.

"Let me tell you, when I designed this dress I had no idea I'd ever get to see you wear it, but the thought should have crossed my mind 'cause it fit you really well. Hugs your body in all the right places, if you know what I mean." says Christina.

"Nice of ya to say so." says Jessie.

"Well, it's true. You look highly sexy in that dress, Jessica." says Christina.

"Nice, and so do you, Christina. I get so horny by simply lookin' at ya." says Jessie.

"Thank you." says Christina.

"No problem. You're the most beautiful and sexy lady I've ever seen and I love you more than words can describe." says Jessie with a cute sensual smile.

"Wow! Do you really have such strong feelings for me?" says Christina. "I'm quite a bit older than you are."

"Age is no fuckin' limit. I do have very strong feelings for ya." says Jessie, her southern accent becoming more prominent.

"I find it very sexy when you speak all Texas-style, girl." says Christina.

"I'm glad ya like it." says Jessie, all sexy.

"So, what do you want to do with me?" says Christina in a very erotic and sensual tone.

"Maybe this!" says Jessie as she gently wrap her left arm around Christina's shoulders and starts to make out with her.

"Nice. I sure enjoy that." whisper Christina with an erotic smile.

"Me too, sexy lady." says a happy Jessie.

"You're quite sexy yourself, Miss Prescott." says Christina with a very erotic smile.

"Thank ya." says Jessie.

"Wanna touch my boobs?" says Christina.

"Sure. Good suggestion." says Jessie.

Jessie gently touch Christina's sexy natural D-cup boobs.

"Mmmm, you have such a gentle touch!" moans Christina.

"Yeah, but only when I do sexy stuff with someone." says Jessie.

"Nice!" moans Christina.

"You're so beautiful and awesome!" says Jessie.

"I think you're beautiful as well." says Christina.

Christina starts to slowly rub Jessie's ass.

"Mmm, yeah! Grab my buns, me love that." maons Jessie.

"Oh my gosh, you have a really firm ass. It's sexy and round, but not fat or too big. Very nice, indeed." says Christina.

"Awwwww!" moans a happy Jessie.

"Jessie...you're very erotic." says Christina.

"So are you." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessie." says Christina.

Christina continues to rub Jessie's ass while also licking Jessie's neck.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah!" moans Jessie.

Christina and Jessie takes of their dresses and are now in only bra and panties.

"Do you want me to lick you?" says Christina.

"Yes, please." says Jessie.

Jessie pull off her panties.

Christina starts to lick Jessie's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Jessie.

"Feels good...?" says Christina.

"Yes, very good." moans Jessie.

"Nice." says Christina.

Christina lick faster.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Jessie.

Christina lick harder.

"Ahhh, so sexy!" moans Jessie.

45 minutes later.

"Mmmm, damn awesome!" moans Jessie with pleasure as she get a huge sweet orgasm.

"Seems like you had fun. I'm glad I could make you cum, Jessica." says Christina with a very sexy nice smile. "I love you."

"And I love you, Christina. With all of my heart, soul, mind and body. You're my sexy dream woman and I wanna be with you for the rest of my life." says Jessie in a soft cute tone.

 **The End.**


End file.
